The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for filling in forms on a data processing system.
One application of data processing systems is word processing, wherein documents with text and even graphics can be created, stored and modified electronically. A printer is utilized to obtain a copy of the document on paper.
One common requirement in office environments is the filling in of forms. Before word processing with data processing systems, forms were filled in using typewriters. Because word processing offers so many advantages over typewriters, it is desirable to provide the capability of filling in forms using a word processing system. However, the prior art methods of filling in forms with word processing systems are too expensive or too clumsy. Therefore, many offices equipped with word processing systems continue to use typewriters to fill in forms.
One prior art method of filling in forms involves manually creating the form on the word processing system. An operator duplicates or creates the form. This is a time consuming process and becomes too expensive if there are many different forms that need to be implemented on the word processing system. Furthermore, this method is not practical for one-of-a-kind forms. These types of forms are generated by an outside or out of company source and are filled in just once.
Another prior art method involves using a scanner and special purpose software for creating an image of the form on a display and for printing the form. This method is expensive, requiring an expensive scanner and expensive software. As a result, this method is not in wide use.
Still another prior art method uses software drivers, which allow a printer to be used in a typewriter mode. The disadvantage of this method is that as a user types, the user must both watch the monitor or screen to see the results of the typing and also look inside the printer to determine where the print head is located to determine if the typing will occur where desired. This method is very clumsy to utilize.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a low cost method and apparatus for filling in forms with a data processing system.
A method of the present invention scans a segment of a form and displays the scanned segment. Information is accepted in selected locations on the scanned segment. The accepted information is printed in the selected locations on the scan segment. The scanning, accepting and printing steps are repeated for a new segment of the form.
An apparatus of the present invention includes means for receiving from a scanner a scanned segment of the form and for displaying the scanned segment, means for accepting information in selected locations on the scanned segment and means for providing to a printer the information in the selected locations on the scanned segment.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for filling in forms that includes a user interface, a data processing system that is connected to the user interface and a printer that is connected with the data processing system. The printer includes means for printing on paper, a paper path that is located adjacent to the means for printing and a scanner that is located adjacent to the paper path and upstream along the paper path from the means for printing.
The present invention allows automatic interaction between a user and a form which the user desires to fill in. An incremental portion of the form is scanned and displayed to the user. The user provides the desired information in selected locations on the scanned portion (which are typically blank spaces on the form). The user then commands a printing operation, wherein the form advances and the print head, which is located downstream from the scanner, prints information on the scanned portion. The next adjacent incremental portion is scanned and displayed to the user, wherein the process is repeated. The present invention provides a low cost method and apparatus for filling in forms as a full size scanner is not required.